High School for Jedi
by Rio storm
Summary: The Jedi are living normal lives and attend school. But this school will test the loyalty and friendship of those who enter can Barriss and Ahsoka survive High School and brace themselves for the biggest, craziest adventure that could happen to two teenage girls? Main characters: Aayla, Ahsoka, Barriss, Luminara, Plo, Kit and many more.
1. Lunch

(I picked this for the opening song because it sounds peaceful: he mele no lilo from stitch)

Mahalo nui iā  
Ke ali'i wahine  
'O Lili'ulani  
O ka Wohi ku  
Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue  
Nā waiho'olu'u a halikeole'e  
E nānā nā maka i ke ao mālama  
Mai Hawai'i akea i Kaua'i

'O Kalākaua he inoa  
O ka pua mae 'ole i ka lā  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi 'o Mauna Kea  
Ke'amaila i Kīlauea  
Mālamalama i Wahinekapu  
A ka luna o Uwekahuna  
I ka pali kapu o Kilauea

Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu  
Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo  
Ka pua nani a o Hawaii  
'O Kalākaua he inoa  
'O Kalākaua he inoa  
Ka pua mae 'ole i ka Iā  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi 'o Mauna kea  
Ke'maila i Kīlauea  
Mālamalama i Wahinekapu  
A ka luna o Uw'kahuna  
I ka pali kapu o Ka'auea

Mahalo nui iā  
Ke ali'i wahine  
'O Lili'ulani  
O ka Wohi ku  
Ea mai ke ali'i kia manu  
Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo  
Ka pua nani a o Hawaii  
'O Kalākaua he inoa

He Inoa No Kalani Kalākaua Kūlele

Ahsoka POV

 _Hi I'm Ahsoka Tano; I am 16 years old and a Togruta. I live here on_ Coruscant with my mother: Shaak Ti Koon and my step father (but I call him dad seeing as he is better than my actual one) Plo koon. _I study at the Jedi Temple; one of the most exclusive schools, I do martial arts, I love shopping and partying. I have a dog named Shili and I do hula lessons. My neighbors are really cool as my parents and they were friends in high school and university._

 _In the house to the right of our house lives_ _Kit Fisto (a Nautolan) and his wife Aayla Secura (A twi'lek) (they kept their own surnames due to their cultures). They have a son named Lucana he's 22 and at university so I don't see him as much._

 _And to the left of our house are my mirilian best friend and her mom. My best friend is Barriss Offee (She kept her dad's surname) she is 16 and two weeks younger than me and her mom is Luminara Unduli (due to her husband's death she was forced to keep her maiden name)._ The story: My family and I were headed for the weekly lunch that either we or my neighbors held. My mother knocked on the door and Aayla opened for us. I went in to see if Barriss had arrived yet but before I could I was the center of attention. "Ahsoka how are?" Kit asked I tried to answer but Aayla asked a question before I could "You looking forward to the holidays?" and then my dad poked me "Tell them the good news!"

I quickly answered everything so that they couldn't ask anymore "I'm good thanks….Yes I am…. I'll tell them later!" I then ran off outside and I ran straight into Barriss. We landed in a pile on the floor. "You do realize that when I said knock em dead, I didn't actually mean it!" she joked. I laughed as we helped each other stand up. Later We were all sitting down for lunch (Salads, roast chicken and Yorkshire puddings). "So have you received your results yet Ahsoka?" Luminara asked. I put my hand to my mouth to cover the piece if chicken in there "Yes I have" "What did you get?" Kit asked. I swallowed my food and grinned "I got accepted on Dual wielding scholarship!" everyone congratulated me, I looked at Barriss because she had also signed up to the Jedi Temple but she didn't tell anyone, not even her mom. She had told Luminara about doing an entry exam but failed to mention the school's name. "What about you Barriss?" everyone looked at her, I could tell she was nervous but she forced a smile "I got in on a healing scholarship". I swear her mother nearly choked on her drink. "I had no idea that you had also applied there but well done on getting!" my mother Shaak complimented her.

"Nor did I know Barriss but I'm glad you got in" Luminara sighed. I could see the awkward stares between Luminara and Barriss but I shrugged it off. The doorbell rang and Aayla went to answer it and when she came back her face was sad and I could see why. There standing at the door of the dining room was my father; Mayraken Tano. I hear my mom gasp, everyone else stare at him in anger and I could feel Barriss giving my arm a small squeeze.


	2. Night before school

"What do you want Mayraken?" My mother asked with a tone that would make me run for my life. "I'm leaving for Nista later tonight and my apartment is packed up. I went by your house looking for Ahsoka but I found you were out…" "What do you want dad? " I interrupted him.

He gave me a soft glare "I wanted to find out if you made it in to The Jedi Temple." I felt a little bad for snapping at him "Yes I did". He then nodded his head and left, ' _Not even a well done? What did mom see in you?'_

The rest of lunch went by fast and the evening soon came up. My step-dad and Kit were looking at Lucana's new motorbike and my mother, Luminara and Aayla were busy having tea and catching up with each other. While Barris and I play checkers.

"You alright?" she asked, I looked up "Yes, are you in trouble?" She laughed "No, well not anymore". I looked down at the board, I was winning, I moved my pieces and looked up at her smirking.

"You know Ahsoka, don't count your eggs before they hatch" she then her moved her pieces and she…won! I don't believe it! "How did you?" I asked. She laughed "I just got skills". We both laughed and we went for round two.

 **No One's P.O.V**

"What's his name?" Shaak asked with an enthusiastic voice. Luminara blushed "I'm not telling until we are official!"

"Fine, at least a bit about him" Aayla suggested, Luminara nodded "Well, he's tall, blue eyed, kind, Loving, he's a teacher".

"Does he have any children?" inquired Shaak; Luminara nodded "He has an 18 year old daughter named Saikeen (Say-keen) and his 19 year old son Owen." "And his wife?" Aayla raised an eyebrow.

Luminara sighed "She died from a gunshot when a break in happened at her work, the kids were only 12 and 13". "What do they think of you?" "More importantly what does Barris think of them?"

"Well I think they like me, I didn't sense any hostility. As for Barris, she doesn't really…know…that I'm dating…"

"LUMINARA!" Scolded Shaak, "How could you not tell her?" Luminara was generally a calm person and barely showed emotions "The same way she didn't tell me about applying to The Jedi Temple!"

Aayla chuckled making Shaak and Luminara stare at her "It's just that well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" Both Shaak and Aayla were laughing but Luminara was not amused "Coming from the one who would sneak out at night to meet Kit at the clubs!" Aayla's eyes widened and Luminara joined Shaak in hysterical laughter.

"Well, I think we should be heading home, it's their final school day tomorrow" Shaak said as she left the kitchen after calming down, "So should we. Bye Aayla thanks for a wonderful lunch." Luminara smiled and left the kitchen.

 _ **Luminara and Barris's house**_

"Good night Barris"

"Good night mom… I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just that I knew you and dad wanted me to study at Illisurevimurasi sector school."

"It's alright Barris; we only wanted you to go there because we thought that's what you wanted. Your father will be proud of you no matter what you choose" Luminara kissed her daughter's forehead and both left for their beds.

 _ **Ahsoka's house**_

"Good night mom! Night dad!"

"Night Ahsoka!"

' _Let's see, last day of school tomorrow; I need to have the oerfect outfit if I want Lux to ask me out!'_ Ahsoka spent three hours planning her perfect outfit as she would always find something wrong.

 _Tomorrow was going to be a long day…_

 _ **AN: Sorry it's such a short chapter but I don't have much time to write as I use to.**_


End file.
